narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akio Emi
Akio Emi is the of the Bijuu, . He is from Takigakure and unlike other Jinchuriki, he isn't frowned upon. Infact, he is the "icon of the village's success" (after Fū); having been the vessel used to re-seal the monster the oppressed their village. Background Akio was born into Takigakure's number one clan, the Emi Clan. The peoples of this clan specialized in making weaponry; each clan member had their own corresponding weapon. After the Jinchuriki, Fū, died and had the beast sucked into a statue, Akio was next in line for the beast's vessel; should they ever re-gain it. After the war, Takigakure was given back Chōmei (the 7-tailed beast), thus, it was sealed into Akio. Ever since then, Akio lived a very different life. Those around him didn't pressure him (due to the fact that everyone's views on the beasts and let alone people has changed after the war), but having a chakra-sucking beast inside of his body was very challenging. As years passed by, he managed to take control of the beast; eventually, he befriended it. Due to the fact that he had skill with his Bijuu, the village looked up to him as a hero; Akio has saved many in the village with the help of Chōmei. Personality Akio has always been a humble and loving person. He always listened to his authority and to those beneath him. Despite being one of the kindest people in the village, he has proven himself to be an authority deserving respect. Because of this, many look up to Akio as a good leader and companion. Appearance Akio has purple-colored hair, and wears purple-colored eye-liner. His wardrobe consists of a simple mech-shirt, with a khaki colored cloth coat over it; the coat only had one sleeve. Around the waist is a red cloth, which was tied at his side. On his legs were shorts that covered his knees, and ninja sandals that reached up to his calfs. On his back is a large chakram. Abilities Jinchuriki Transformations Akio had good control over his Bijuu, and utalized the tails in different ways while in battle. He used his Bijuu's tails while in a partially transformed state - mainly for flight and nimbleness in the air. He can also enter a version 2 state of his Bijuu's full form. Akio had good use over the tailed-beast ball, however, his wasn't as big as the 8 or 9 tail's. Weaponry & Ninjutsu Akio has good use with a chakram. He knew how to throw it, and when to throw it, making him quite feared in battle. He can cover his chakram with chakra in order to give it a more deadly approach. He can also release special powder from his mouth that can completely illuminate an area - blinding his enemies. With the same powder, he can paralyze his opponent as well, by directing it into his target's nervous system. Trivia *This character is used for User:Jaison Clinton Castelino's "Naruto: Bridge to Peace!" roleplay. Category:Mass Delete,